The Return of Zeto
by Silent Grace
Summary: What if Zeto never REALLY died in that fight?
1. Prologue

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Prologue—

On that day three years ago, Vahn, Noa, and Gala fought and destroyed Zeto, or so they thought.What they did not realize is that Zeto's Sim-Seru was different from the rest.It was designed by Zeto and not by Cort.So, when Zeto was defeated, he made one final wish.He wished to be imprisoned in slumber until the defeat of Cort, which he knew would come at the hands of the three, and then be awakened as a human not wearing the Seru, but with the same powers as before.Zeto would seek his vengeance…


	2. Chapter One: Silence of the Sim-Seru

  


  


Note:I do not own Legend of Legaia.

# Chapter One: Silence of the Sim-Seru

**_ _**

"Voren, you caused me a LOT of trouble!" Zeto angrily spoke.Voren, his Sim-Seru that had made him so ugly, was now detached from him and floating."Ha, you're one to talk.You caused me a lot of pain and torture when you let those three brats beat us up!"Zeto got even angrier at this remark."You were always insubordinate!You were supposed to take orders from ME in the first place!" Zeto raged."Shove it," Voren remarked at this.Zeto lifted his hand and pointed at Voren."You've annoyed me for the last time," Zeto said."Oh, what are you gonna do, blast me?" Voren sarcastically remarked."Glad you asked," Zeto said devilishly.He let a huge blast go at Voren, vaporizing him instantly.

"So much for that," Zeto said.He turned and walked over to the large window.It was about six foot tall and about ten foot across.Zeto looked out the window."Its good to be human again," he said.He ran a hand through his brown hair.He turned and walked out of the room."There is one more thing I have to do before this is over with," he said.A servant was following him."What is that, sir?" she asked."I have to finish off Dohati, and destroy baby Cort so that he can't come to his full potential," Zeto explained.

***

"I think I have just the thing for this," Zeto said as he moved over to the large crystal shard jutting out of the floor.He touched it, and a huge black hole-like porthole opened up."This shouldn't take way too long," Zeto assured his servants.

Zeto stepped out of the porthole.The floor seemed to be created of the Aurora Borealis.His footsteps could be heard clicking as he neared the large shard jutting out of the ground.There inside it was Ark, Dohati's Sim-Seru, and Dohati."Sorry to do this Dohati, but I can't have you interfering in my plans," he said as he raised his hand to the shard.He let a huge blast fly.The entire shard shattered instantly, and the blue light of the blast engulfed Ark and Dohati before they could fall to the ground.

***

"Ha, you are such a ditz Noa!" Gala said as he sat back down at the table."Can't live without ketchup," he said as he poured some onto his plate."Ha, you just can't keep it away from Gala," Vahn remarked as he took another bite of his steak."Oh, both of you shut up and eat," Mei said.She and Maya had invited them over for dinner."Noa, can I be excused to use the bathroom?" the young Cort asked politely.Noa looked over to him, smiled, and said, "Go ahead, you're excused."He got out of his chair and quickly walked to the bathroom.

"He's become a nice boy," Gala said."Its hard to believe that he was the one who created the Mist…" Gala's voice trailed off.

"Ha.Fool, soon you will know terror greater than any you ever experienced in that weak Mist!"

------------

A.N. So whatcha think??Good?Bad?Ugly?Worse?Lemme know!!!! J


	3. Chapter Two: The Mother Genesis Tree

  


# 

  


# A.N.:Its me again! *Laughs like a maniac*Ahem…Well, anyways.Sorry this took so long to put up.Been busy with school *evil frown*Anyways, I would have finished this earlier, but we had some really bad weather here in Arkansas (I.E. We had tornados) But I am okay *smiles really big* and this is a long chapter anyways.Ahem, well, I will shut up so you can read :)

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Two: The Mother Genesis Tree

_ _

_ _

"Thanks Mei," Gala said as he left.He was walking along the edge of the small dugout around the Genesis Tree.He leaned on the black metal rail and stared out at it.For some reason, the Genesis Tree was glowing with a faint light.He smiled as he remembered how the world had been saved from this very spot.Cort came running up beside him.He seemed so innocent in his childishness.

"Gala, what are you looking at?" he asked.Gala pointed down at the Genesis Tree.The soft greenish light bathed the area of the town."Do you know what that is, Cort?" Gala asked."It's a big tree," Cort said.Gala smiled at this remark."It's a Genesis Tree.""Oh," Cort said."Gala, I want to go home now, can you take me?" Cort asked as he tugged at the side of Gala's pants."Sure," he said.He was about to reach down with his right hand, but then stopped.He then realized that Ozma was no longer there.He still wished he had Ozma around now and then…Vahn, Gala, and Noa all missed Meta, Ozma, and Terra.Gala took Cort's hand in his right and walked him home.

Noa walked over to the refrigerator in her Rim Elm home.Since the end of their journey, all three of the warriors had moved to Rim Elm.Noa took a can of juice out, popped the top, and took a sip.Just then, she heard a knocking at her door.She walked over and opened it, to see Vahn and Gala there.They had serious looks on their faces.

"Noa, there is something going on," Gala said."What is it?" she asked as she gestured for them to enter her home."The Genesis Tree.It has energy around it again.""That's not a surprise," Noa said."Its emitting light now.The Mother Genesis Tree is dead in the Seru-Kai.If it is dead, then where is its energy coming from?" Vahn continued.It dawned on Noa.There had been several wild Seru sightings lately, but they were not crazy, there was no mist."Wait a second guys…" Noa said lost in thought."If the Mother Genesis Tree is alive again, then maybe Meta, Terra, and Ozma…They may have gotten their life force back!" Vahn said, a gleam of hope in his eyes."It is logical, their energy went back to the Mother Tree so that the Genesis Trees on Earth could stay alive as memorials to the tragedies caused.Maybe they have been revived," Noa suggested."Hold it.I don't mean to burst your bubbles, but you don't know that the Tree is even alive," Gala said.

Noa sat down along with Vahn and Gala.She was in deep thought."Maybe Dr. Usha can help us.He may be able to come up with a way to get into the Seru-Kai," Gala suggested."Even better," Noa began, "Lets go to the ruins of Conkram.If anything, we should find something there.Remember, that is where my brother, Zora, Dohati, and Zeto originally broke the barrier and created the Mist," She said.Conkram was a subject no one ever addressed around her, for she still obviously felt grief about it.It was unusual for her to bring it up.

***

Noa leaned against the edge of the rail that looked out over the Genesis Tree.Sure enough, it was emitting a light.She looked down, and could see a small area of a faint white light emanating from a part of the trunk.She moved around the dugout and down into it to look and see what it was.

Noa walked up to the tree and looked carefully at the light.She slowly reached out with her had and touched it.She felt a sensation she had not felt since Buma when they awaked those three last Genesis Trees…The quiet strength that Terra had given her.She felt a voice speaking into her mind:

"Noa…Noa…Do you know who this is?It's me, Terra!There is something going on in the Seru-Kai!We are alive again!Gather Vahn and Gala together and bring them here.We can bring you over to the Seru-Kai and reunite with you!"Terra stopped speaking."Terra?" Noa questioned herself.She took off running.

"Terra, it's Noa!Were here!" Noa said as she touched the spot.Suddenly, the white light grew brighter and widened.It widened into a circular porthole.You could see the crystalline path in the sky that they had walked before they encountered their final battle with Songi.They went through and made their way to the Mother Genesis Tree.

When they arrived, it was obvious that the Tree was once again alive.Three stars descended from above the tree.One was of fire, one of a green light in a gust of wind, and one a ball of lightning.They swiftly reached the three.The fire turned into Meta, the light into Terra, and the lightning into Ozma.Vahn held out his right arm to Meta and he reattached himself to Vahn.Terra and Ozma did the same to Noa and Gala.

"Terra!" Noa said as she held her left arm close to her.Terra was attached to her left arm, just like before."Its good to be back," Terra said."You're stronger than before, Ozma," Gala said smiling."Yes, and so are you," Ozma said."Its good to be back," Ozma said.

Vahn was sitting while Meta was speaking to him.He got up and looked at the tree."So there is something going on?" He asked."Yes," Meta answered."Rem revived us and the Mother Genesis tree for he fears that a new Mist will soon flow into the world, and he wishes that it not be allowed to.He also said that he fears that this will be worse than the Mist ever could have been," Meta finished."Right," Terra said.

***

"A new Mist would be a good idea," Zeto said."One that those annoying Genesis Trees can't hold back," Zeto continued."Ark!" Zeto said.Ark, Dohati's Sim-Seru, had been named after the legendary female warrior, Arkette, Ark for short.Ark stepped forward from the few people."I have changed my plans," Zeto began."Instead of killing Cort, Bring him to me," he finished."Yes, sir," Ark said as she disappeared.

Zeto's eyes flashed a light red."I have a new idea for the Mist," he said as an evil smile spread across his lips.

-----------

Another A.N.:hey whatcha think?If you like or don't like, or are just in a good mood, please review?? *Sparkly chibi eyes*My email address is [fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com][1].Let me know what you ppls out there think!:)Oh yeah, and if the logo above doesn't show (yes I made a logo for the story :P) then [click here][2]

   [1]: mailto:fire_dragon_3400@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/fire_dragon_3400/logo.gif



	4. Chapter Three: A world Shrouded In White

AN:Hey!Sorry this one took so long *GULP* Hope nobody's TOO angry…Well, here it is Chapter Three!Enjoy!

Note: The next chapter should be up in a few hours!Sorry about the delay!!

# Chapter Three: A World Shrouded in White

**_ _**

Vahn moved through the fields on his way to Drake Castle.He looked up at the sky to admire it.He noticed an unusual cloud there, but then again clouds were always different.He though nothing else of it, and finished the trek to Drake Castle.

Zeto looked into the crystalline structure in front of him."Fool," he said."You should never run about when the Mist is coming!" Zeto sarcastically marked."As soon as my former palace is reinstated I will personally crush him."Zeto stepped away from the crystalline pillar that was about three feet taller than him.The solid black floor met with walls of a tone even darker.There were white sparks trapped within the material that made up the floor shooting all over the place.Zeto sat down in the large throne there."Disguising this palace as a cloud was a great idea," he said, "I will have to commend Ark later."

****

"Would anybody care to explain this?!" The village elder asked loudly."This fog has been here for days!The Genesis Tree held back all of the fog around us for years now."

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice called, "You humans are still so pitiful," it said.The same strange cloud was hanging over the village, blocking the sun."I remember that voice!" Noa said.She was more mature now, but still hyperactive."But it can't be!We destroyed him!" Gala said as the winds around them picked up to a gale force."I am quite alive, I'll assure you," Zeto said as he floated down.He stopped about 30 feet above Rim Elm.

"What do YOU want?" Vahn asked."Why, nothing much.Just your lives!" Zeto said as waves of energy chorused out from him and down to Vahn, Noa, and Gala.Meta, still holding his powers from before, called forth an Orb spell to heal any damage done and to protect the townspeople."How on earth did you-" Zeto cut himself off as he realized that they had Meta, Terra, and Ozma back."Curse you Ra-Seru!" Zeto angrily said."I know that you've noticed that your precious Genesis Tree isn't holding back that fog!" Zeto yelled out in rage, "Its not fog!Its NEW Mist!"Zeto was surrounded by sparkles of energy and disappeared.The cloud then quickly traveled away.

"This isn't good," Ozma said.A blue wave of energy shot out of him and destroyed a monster that was coming to attack them."New Mist," Terra wondered aloud."Well, since the Genesis Trees can't hold it back anymore, then that means…We are no longer impervious to it…" Terra's voice trailed off."Oh no," Noa said."Does that mean that we can't defend the world from him?" Noa asked nervously."I'm afraid so," Meta said.

A bright white light surrounded the three of them and faded.When it faded from around them, they were in the Seru-Kai.They looked around.Three balls of light, one red, one green, and one blue, flew down and materialized into three teenagers."We are Hari, the lord of dreams" they said together."Hari!" Noa said.The Hari of the resent steped forward."We have come to help you," he spoke, "We have come to give you each what you need to be able to travel through the Mist," he said.The Hari of the past, the one with red hair, stepped forward.He placed a pendant around his neck.The others did the same to Noa and Gala."You must travel through the mist and revive the Genesis Trees again!" the Hari of the future, with blue hair, said."Go!" the said together.There was a bright flash of light and they were all back.

  
Another AN:SO how was it?Lemme know!Review or email me!Thanks!Also, I PROMISE to have the next part up soon, there wont be a long wait this time!Honest!

Ja Ne! 


	5. Chapter Four: Revivals

The Return Of Zeto

The Return Of Zeto

Okay, I messed up BAD this time!!I will endeavor to finish this soon.I hope no one is TOO angry at me for being so late, but let me assure you, this story is not dead, it is very much alive.In chapters to come you will find twists in the plot that you would NEVER expect.

Chapter Four: Revivals

"This is way too weird," Gala said."New Mist?And that Zeto!" Noa grumbled."I'll never forgive him for what he did to Terra," Noa growled in a low voice.Unbeknownst to any of the other people, her green eyes flashed a brief green light.Terra, however did notice._'Her hidden powers are surfacing…Only the royalty of Conkram had powers like that…'_ Terra thought to herself.She sent a mental message to Meta and Ozma about it._'Really?'_ Meta asked._'Definitely,'_ Terra replied.

"Vahn," Noa called.Vahn walked over to her."Yeah?" he asked."Do we still have doors of wind?""Yeah," Vahn replied."Why?""Lets go to the Soren Camp.I need to go to Conkram.""Conkram?" he asked as he took out a door of wind.

A small ball of light flew down into the center of the Soren camp and three young people materialized within it."Luctes!" Noa called out to Luctes, the Soren who had helped them before.A young man with Seru wings came out of one of the nearby huts."Noa!Vahn!Gala!" he said.He walked quickly over to them.

"Conkram?""You do remember, right?" Noa asked."Of course.I don't know your business there, but if it is your wish to go there it is none of my business.Vahn, do you have any doors of wind left?" Luctes asked."Yeah," Vahn said."Lets go!" Luctes said.

  
***

"And now you think I'm going to just let them get away with this?!" Zeto yelled.He stared into a small ball of energy."I have a bit of reviving to do," he said as he walked over to a crystal shard jutting from the floor of a room, next to another."Ha.Look at you, Songi.I suppose I'll be needing your help again."Zeto put his hand on the shard and it shattered, and Songi's body materialized out of the pieces of it.A white wisp of smoke (his spirit) flew into the body and his body began to return to human color as clothing materialized around his body.

Songi coughed violently in an attempt to fill his empty lungs.He looked up."Zeto?!" he said."I'm not as weak as you think," Zeto said.He lifted his hand and Songi floated up in the air."I am stronger than Cort ever was!" Zeto said.Zeto waved his hand through the air and Songi dropped down."Do you remember Carla?" he asked."Yeah, she was my Sim-Seru," Songi said, standing.Zeto lifted his hand palm up with the fingers cupped and a Sim-Seru floated up."Carla," Zeto said.He put his hand back down and Carla floated over to Songi, who reached out his hand and Carla attached herself to his arm.

"Now, I suppose you want me to do something for you," Songi said."Nothing too much," Zeto said.A ball of energy materialized in front of Songi and a picture appeared within it."Destroy Vahn, Noa, and Gala," Zeto said."Not a problem," Songi said."And bring Cort to me," Zeto commanded."Fun," he said._'That baby wont make it out of battle alive!'_ Songi thought to himself.He walked through one of those portholes he could create.

***

Noa sat next to the Genesis tree and then she put her hand to its side.The Mist had not yet reached Sol or Karisto Kingdom for that matter."Sis!" Cort called."Yeah?" Noa asked."There's someone here to see you," Cort said."Who?" Noa asked."Dunno."

Noa walked up the stairs of Sol and into the Jazz club.She had put Cort in their room at the in.She walked over to the bar and a man cloaked in black turned to face her."Noa," he said."Who are you?" she asked.He took off his hood, and Noa gasped."S-S-S-Songi?!How is it?It's not possible!I watched the Seru-Kai disintegrate your body!""Come on, even Zeto is alive.You should know better that to just assume I'm dead!"Noa just stared in disbelief."I've come to tell you about Zeto, actually," Songi said."Carla and I," Songi said as he pointed to Carla, "Are changed.We aren't going to destroy you OR take Cort like Zeto told me too," Songi said."In fact, I am going to help you destroy Zeto," Songi finished.Noa wanted to keel over from the sheer shock of this.

"I don't know," Vahn said."I don't see any madness or hate in his eyes," Gala said as they kept a careful eye on an anxious Songi."I think he is changed," Noa said."Do you remember the way his eyes changed to that horrid shade of purple when he was being controlled by my brother?His eyes are that bright and vibrant orange they were before he was possessed," Noa commented"And I do sense something different about him from before," Vahn said."Alright, he can join us," Vahn said.

Luctes walked in with three other Soren."We are ready when you are," Vahn said.Songi, Gala, and Noa walked over to the other three Soren, and they all made their way to the roof of Sol.They each were carried off by the Soren.

"Noa, why do you need to go to Conkram?" Vahn called over the large space."You'll see," Noa said as she winked at him.

The three Soren waved as they flew off."Alright, Noa," Songi said."What are we doing here at this huge pile of rocks?""Hey!" Noa joked."It may be a big pile of rocks, but I am still the princess of the big pile of rocks!" Noa walked over to a large tree, and then pulled on a limb."It wont budge!" she said.She gave one final pull and it broke off.A small Greek pillar with an engraving in an ancient language appeared.On the top of it was a small slot.

"What the heck?!" Gala almost shouted in surprise."Chill," Noa said.She took off her necklace.It was on a gold chain and there was an emerald on the end of it."My mother came to me in a dream and told me that when the Mist was gone for a while that I should come back here and put the emerald back into the pillar."Noa placed the emerald in the pillar.

An extremely loud rumbling was heard in the distance.All of Conkram began to shake and the rocks floated up into the air.A small Sim-Seru (the one that had taken over Conkram in the past) was in the center of the sphere that the rocks formed.It seemed to be alive, but the rocks soon fixed that problem.The Sim-Seru disappeared.

At the bottom, underneath the sphere of rocks, all the people of Conkram were standing, rather their bodies were.A small ball of light flew into each of them."Their spirits are returning!"Gala said.Noa ran over to Queen Minea."MOTHER!" she called as she ran to her revived mother.Minea opened her eyes, and began to cry.Her daughter was running toward her."Noa!" Minea called."You did it!You revived Conkram!" Minea said as she embraced Noa."Wonderful daughter," Nebular said as he walked over to her."We're not saved yet," Vahn said as he walked up to them.He pointed up."Gather everyone away from here while the rocks reconstruct themselves," Nebular commanded.


End file.
